Kaun Banega Crorepati (2014 season)
This is the eighth season of Kaun Banega Crorepati, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Amitabh Bachchan. Lifelines It is a clock format where two and three new lifelines were: * Audience Poll * Phone a Friend * Double Dip (with 8th question) * Three Wise Men * Code Red. This is a new lifeline which gives the opportunity for the contestant's family members to warn the contestant if they feel the answer is wrong. It is specific for the fact that it is not activated by the contestant and can be used an unlimited number of times, as much as the situation requires it. Episodes * Episode 1 (18th August 2014) Khushboo Singh (Rs. 640,000) Madhubala (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 2 (19th August 2014) Madhubala (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Rishi Kumar (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 3 (20th August 2014) Rishi Kumar (Rs. 1,250,000) Nidhi Srivastava (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Archana G. Prasad (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 4 (21st August 2014) Archana G. Prasad (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 5 (25th August 2014) Rajeshkumar Gadhiya (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Archana Tirkey (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 6 (26th August 2014) Archana Tirkey (Rs. 5,000,000) Maninder Pal Singh (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 7 (27th August 2014) Lal Bahadur Yadav (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Hemanta Mahapatra (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 8 (28th August 2014) Hemanta Mahapatra (Rs. 1,250,000) Barooru Lalitha (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 9 (1st September 2014) Barooru Lalitha (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Mahendra Singh Kherde (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 10 (2nd September 2014) Mahendra Singh Kherde (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Dipti Dev (Rs. 1,250,000, continued) * Episode 11 (3rd September 2014) Dipti Dev (Rs. 2,500,000) Shivangi Maletia (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 12 (4th September 2014) Usha Vishwakarma and Priyanka Chopra (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 13 (8th September 2014) Shivangi Maletia (Rs. 1,250,000) Syed Murtuza Hashmi (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Sheela Gupta (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 14 (9th September 2014) Sheela Gupta (Rs. 2,500,000) Poonam Sethi (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 15 (10th September 2014) Poonam Sethi (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Nikhil Gaur (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 16 (11th September 2014) Nikhil Gaur (Rs. 640,000) Kaoushalya Kumari (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 17 (15th September 2014) Kaoushalya Kumari (Rs. 1,250,000) Anter Singh (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 18 (16th September 2014) Anter Singh (Rs. 2,500,000) Asha Tandan (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 19 (17th September 2014) Asha Tandan (Rs. 160,000) Bhavesh Makka (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 20 (18th September 2014) Bhavesh Makka (Rs. 640,000) Shobha Pradeep Bhandari (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 21 (22nd September 2014) Shobha Pradeep Bhandari (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Aman Arora (Rs. 1,250,000, continued) * Episode 22 (23rd September 2014) Aman Arora (Rs. 5,000,000) Anju Khunte (Rs. 160,000, continued) * Episode 23 (24th September 2014) Anju Khunte (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Shivaji Satam and Dayanand Shetty (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 24 (25th September 2014) Neha and Smriti Kalra (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 25 (29th September 2014) - Jodi Special 1 Chand Alam and Shadab Alam (Rs. 2,500,000, continued) * Episode 26 (30th September 2014) - Jodi Special 2 Chand Alam and Shadab Alam (Rs. 2,500,000) Aakanksha Sinha and Binay Kumar Sinha (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 27 (1st October 2014) - Jodi Special 3 Aakanksha Sinha and Binay Kumar Sinha (Rs. 2,500,000) Arpit Sharma and Ankit Sharma (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 28 (2nd October 2014) - Jodi Special 4 Arpit Sharma and Ankit Sharma (Rs. 2,500,000) Rita Pande and Nidhi Pande (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 29 (6th October 2014) - Jodi Special 5 Rita Pande and Nidhi Pande (Rs. 1,250,000) Shubham Sharma and Anurag Sharma (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 30 (7th October 2014) - Jodi Special 6 Shubham Sharma and Anurag Sharma (Rs. 1,250,000) Achin Narula and Sarthak Narula (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 31 (8th October 2014) - Jodi Special 7 Achin Narula and Sarthak Narula (Rs. 10,000,000, continued again) * Episode 32 (9th October 2014) - Jodi Special 8 Achin Narula and Sarthak Narula (Rs. 70,000,000) * Episode 33 (13th October 2014) Vijyendra Pratap Singh (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Harpreet Kaur (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 34 (14th October 2014) Harpreet Kaur (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 2,500,000) Sripriya Roy Chowdhuri (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 35 (15th October 2014) Sripriya Roy Chowdhuri (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Usha Pande (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 36 (16th October 2014) Usha Pande (Rs. 2,500,000) Megha Patil (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 37 (20th October 2014) Megha Patil (Rs. 10,000,000) * Episode 38 (21st October 2014) - Diwali Special Shahrukh Khan and Deepika Padukon (Rs. 20,000, Deepika replaced by Farah) Shahrukh Khan and Farah Khan (Rs. 80,000, Farah replaced by Abhishek) Shahrukh Khan and Abhishek Bachchan (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 39 (22nd October 2014) Vivek Khare (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Nirankush Kumar (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 40 (23rd October 2014) Nirankush Kumar (Rs. 1,250,000) Preeti Kumari (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 41 (27th October 2014) Preeti Kumari (Rs. 1,250,000) Vidya Shrivas (Rs. 20,000, continued) * Episode 42 (28th October 2014) Vidya Shrivas (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Madhu Krishnani (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 40,000) Shubham Swaraj (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 43 (29th October 2014) Shubham Swaraj (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Piyush Ratilal Jethva (Rs. 2,500,000, continued) * Episode 44 (30th October 2014) Praveen Kumar Yadav (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 20,000) Verendra Kumar Singhal (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 45 (3rd November 2014) Piyush Ratilal Jethva (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 5,000,000) Om Prakash (Rs. 2,500,000, continued) * Episode 46 (4th November 2014) Om Prakash (Rs. 2,500,000) Pankaj Joshi (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Watan Dubey (Rs. 5,000, continued) * Episode 47 (5th November 2014) Watan Dubey (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) Anjana Majhi (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 48 (6th November 2014) - Celebrity Special Waseem Raja and Anoop Soni (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 49 (9th November 2014) - Grand Finale (Part 1) Anjana Majhi (Rs. 640,000) Archana Kumari Nayak (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 50 (16th November 2014) - Grand Finale (Part 2) Archana Kumari Nayak (Rs. 640,000) Ranveer Singh and Govinda (Rs. 1,250,000) Trivia * In 13th episode, Syed Murtuza Hashmi is the 1,000th contestant to appear in the show. * In 30th episode, in Shubham Sharma and Anurag Sharma's game (8th question), the host once also swapped places with the contestant. One of the brothers sat in the chair leading, and the presenter sat next to his brother. * In 32nd episode, the biggest Top Prize in Indian version's history was won by Achin and Sarthak Narula. They used the "Double Dip" lifeline on the final question and guessed the answer on the first attempt. * From the 37th episode the graphics changed. The font background changed from blue to brown, and the "final answer" background, changed from orange to yellow. The "right answer" background remained green. * In 33rd episode, 100% of the audience voted for the correct answer. * In 37th episode, Megha Patil become first contestant, who took 1 Crore. * In 45th episode first FFF failed. * In 48th episode, celebrities appeared, who sent their winnings to help the victims of the earthquake and floods in India. Category:Indian Series